Wildest Dreams
by CindyBarnard
Summary: a Songfic - HGDM a One Shot based on Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift. Not my usual, but I think it is good so please R&R? Hermione and Draco gives in to each other, but will their flaws and weaknesses overcome them?


_26/11/2016 - just corrected some spelling etc._

 _Hi!_

 _I was listening to this song when suddenly this idea struck me._

 _It's a bit different from my normal stuff, but I hope you like it._

 _Based on Taylor Swift's "Wildest Dreams"_

 _Everything belongs to their respective owners, only the plot is mine._

 _Oh, and check out the Sequel; Stay With Me_

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Harry Potter and its characters do not belong to me.**

 **The song and its content/lyrics do not belong to me.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 _Wildest Dreams_

It was the annual Remembrance Ball, the fifth one after the defeat of Voldemort to be exact, a half decade of freedom.

Hermione stood on the landing, looking down across the assembled guest on the floor below her, taking a deep breath she slowly started her descent, her eyes searching the crowd the whole time for a specific pair of eyes.

As she was halfway down, they finally met, brown orbs locking onto grey ones.

Their gazes stayed locked, both knowing, both very aware of exactly the secrets kept from each other, even from themselves.

The night passed in a blur, the usual dancing, drinking, mingling and of course the speeches, the speeches the Golden Trio was expected to give each year.

And even after the infamous breakup happened two years prior between Hermione and Ron, they were still beloved, and everyone still expected them to get together one day again.

But she didn't notice the expectant looks, the expectant whispering, instead, the whole night was spent watching him.

They played this same game for years now, the fights, the baiting, the insults, they would seek each other out to only bait the other into reacting, but in the last months, it had changed.

For they had grown up, they had realised what it was, it wasn't hatred, it was passion.

Or more commonly referred to as suppressed sexual tension.

And it has been building, it was positively boiling.

Their eyes locked once again from across the floor, they kept their gazes locked, circling slowly around the room, neither predator, neither prey, yet both altogether.

She sipped her wine, eyes still locked to his over the glass rim, he smirked, twirling the Firewiskey in its tumbler delicately, she raised her brow in a blatant dare, he pressed his long pale finger against his lips in mock contemplation.

Their circling changed subtly, instead slowly moving towards each other.

Their eyes remaining locked together, fire burning in both of their depths, for she knew, tonight there won't be fighting, no angry spat to hide and ease the tension at the same time.

No, tonight it will be exactly what it is.

Only two feet separated them when they finally came to a standstill.

 _"He said, let's get out of this town – [Lyrics]_

His smirk was there, the firewhisky glowing gold in the tumbler still held delicately in his large pale hand.

"Coming, Granger..."

Eyes meeting his, she doesn't answer, instead, she turns around and walks to the exit, briefly glancing over her shoulder to make sure he was following.

He was.

DMHG

She stops in the foyer, then turns around, he's standing behind her, watching her, gauging her.

She lifts her brow once more, this time in enquiry.

"Where to? The floo's are monitored."

The message is obvious. No one must know.

The smirk is back, he steps forward, and then with a discreet glance around, making sure they were still alone, he lifts a hand and trails a finger slowly over her bare shoulder, down her bare arm, the touch sends shock waves of electricity through her.

He stops when his finger reaches her wrist, then with a fluid movement he encircles her wrist firmly with his hand and before she realised it, the tug and squeeze happen of the apparition.

DMHG

Blinking furiously she brings her gaze back into focus, and a gasp escapes her upon seeing her surroundings, they were standing on a beach.

"Welcome to our family island. _L'Interdit_."

The Forbidden. Fitting.

It was dark, with stars shining down on them brightly, the sand was golden and soft, waves gently lapping, and she looked up at the pale blonde man next to her, the electricity coursing through her, heat boiling from within.

Their eyes met, and she saw the same desire smouldering in those grey eyes, saw the heat rising in him.

That ever famous, infuriatingly annoying, yet delicious smirk slowly appearing.

At that moment he looked every bit the forbidden, sinfully compelling bad boy that she knew he still was.

 _"He's so tall and handsome as hell_ – [lyrics] _"_

Yet before she could utter one thing, his mouth was on hers, her body flush against his, his hands were everywhere, urgent and seeking.

Her hands didn't wait either; she fisted his hair in one hand, the other impatiently grabbing his collar, her hips grinding against his in unbridled invitation and need.

 _"Say you'll remember me – [lyrics]_

It was late afternoon.

The day had been spent mostly in bed, with visits to the kitchen and even a bath at some point, yet always they had been touching, kissing and then eventually ended up entwined once more in the bed.

Now she has dressed once again in the red dress from the previous night and sitting on the patio drinking wine, Draco next to her. The plan was that she was to return afterwards, but with the way his mouth was trailing kisses over her shoulder and up her neck...

She doubted she was going back yet that afternoon.

 _"I said, "No one has to know what we do, - [lyrics]_

It was some time later that they were walking on the beach, hand in hand; laughing together on some anecdotes from her work and his business, the sun was starting to drop low in the sky, their time getting less.

"This... This is our thing Malfoy. No one needs to know of it."

She had turned suddenly serious, in a lull from their conversation, stopping to look into his face searchingly; he looked back, frowning for the briefest moment.

"Why Granger."

It was a simple, straightforward request, why did it need to remain between them, he didn't sound offended, nor did he sound excited, just curious.

"Because. You're still a pureblood with certain expectations upon him, and I'm still muggleborn war heroine, with other expectations upon me. If we are to ever defy all that, it will have to be when we are sure we want that. And for now... We just want whatever this is."

He smirked at her, it was the truth, he was expected to carry on the Malfoy name, marry a society pureblood witch, produce a pureblood heir, grow the family business, stopper the family vaults in Gringotts even further.

Whereas she, she was on the road to change the wizarding world, revolutionise it, fighting for equal rights for muggle borns and creatures alike, modernise the ancient ways and laws, she had no time to be a simpering society wife, no urge to be that.

And as a war heroine, fighting against the dark side, she was supposed to not be fraternising with ex-Death Eaters, especially in a romantic sense.

Yes, if they wanted peace and solitude, to enjoy whatever this was, they had better remain a secret.

Only if they fall in love and decide they cannot live without each other can they go public, because the day they go public, it would be for keeps.

Looking at her, he knew that they were not in love, in lust yes, infatuated yes, but love was not on the cards.

Yet.

Without a word he lowered his head to capture her mouth with his, the silent agreement all that was needed, their lips devouring each other as they shared their farewell kiss.

 _"He's so tall and handsome as hell – [ lyrics]_

Pulling away their eyes met once more, searching each other, the sun had dropped to start its descent behind the horizon, the golden rays of the beautiful spring sunset washing over them.

"Meet me here two Friday's from now. Stay the weekend."

His request was simple, it was needed. She smiled and then met his lips once more in a hard quick kiss.

"Promise me something Malfoy."

He only nodded, his eyes never leaving hers, her hands still on his hips, his on her waist.

"Promise that no matter what happens after today... That you'll remember me as I am now. Not as the bookish know it all, but as this."

Her meaning was clear; she wanted him to think of her as the passionate sexy witch standing in front of him, in the same sexy red evening dress, swollen kissed lips, and sex-mussed hair, beautiful.

He smirked at her, he had never thought of her as anything else.

Even when she had been bookish and a prude, their spats had always been intense, exposing her passionate nature, flushed cheeks and sparking eyes, he had no problem making that promise.

"Granger... You're all fire. It's how I'll always remember you."

 _"Say you'll remember me – [lyrics]_

 _6 Months Later_

"Let's go to Paris for the weekend Granger..."

They were at that moment lying in bed together, after a particularly great shag session, his hand was twirling a strand of her hair absently, while she was tracing the lines of his chest and stomach.

"That's not something we do Malfoy. Why?"

It was true, their affair was usually spent weekends on his island, or clandestine nights at their apartments, after assuring no unexpected guest might drop by.

As their relationship revolves mostly around the physical, the passion for each other that did not start to ebb once they gave into it, but rather became even more intense the longer they slept together, they tried not to get attached too emotionally. Not that it had worked really, as they had started to talk all the more these days, started to notice each others' quirks and habits. Only the other day Hermione had found herself automatically reaching to exchange the single ply tissue with double ply, as she knew he preferred that.

But lately she had noticed that he had seemed more in thought, almost deep, he would be affectionate actually.

It didn't bother her, though, for some reason she responded to it, welcomed it.

But she didn't dwell on it, having decided to take it as it came.

"The truth is Granger... I just feel the need for something different."

She arched her brow at him, he was lying, she knew it, she decided to let it be rather, and instead kissed him, it was a soft lingering kiss.

It was also what seemed to finally propel him to share what was bothering him, at least partially.

"Granger I'm not brave. Not like you. I tend to give in to the pressure of expectation... Just look at my history with the Dark Lord..."

He gave a bitter laugh, his eyes taking on a far off look, she knew this was one of the rare moments that he opened up, talked deep, so she remained quiet, letting him talk what he felt comfortable to talk.

"I'm in love with you. I want to spend us much time with you as I can before... Before -"

She cut him off with a passionate kiss, her hands cupping his face urgently; his arms circled her, pulling her on top of him, kissing her back with equal fervour.

"I'm in love with you too Malfoy."

She resumed her kissing after her own breathless admission, effectively keeping him from saying what she knew he was trying to.

That they were temporary.

 _"You see me in hindsight – [lyrics]_

They made love for the first time ever, it was passionate, and it was unbelievable.

Hermione decided afterwards that she would give it her best fight, she wouldn't let him go without one. She knew he was a coward, it didn't bother her, it was who he was and she accepted him, she was brave enough for the both of them.

But she knew she had to fight, or otherwise, she would lose him to the expectations of society, of his parents.

"I'll go to Paris with you Draco."

 _"You see me in hindsight_ – [lyrics]

 _Another 6 Months Later_

"The Remembrance Ball is Saturday..."

Her voice trailed off, watching his face in the glow of the golden candle flame.

They were having dinner at her apartment, it was supposed to be a romantic dinner, yet it was spent in large amounts of silence and own thoughts. Hermione saw as he only nodded at her, his eyes far away, it was an almost permanent state of being these days with him.

She feared she was losing the battle, and it made her desperate.

"I've been thinking... Maybe we should come out then?"

Her voice was soft and tentative, she felt uncertain of herself for the first time in years, and frankly it terrified her.

He had been withdrawn for weeks, she knew his parents had been putting a lot of pressure on him, wanting him to settle down and start producing heirs; they had even been throwing "acceptable" witches at him.

He said he was holding them off, that she didn't need to worry, he promised that he was keeping his parents out of his life, decision wise anyway, and yet she saw that he was under strain, feared that he was giving into the expectations.

He lifted his eyes and met her brown orbs, his was troubled, and she thought she saw something like resignation in them.

It scared her even more, and in her fear she reacted the only way she knew how to with Draco Malfoy.

She jumped to her feet and rounded on him in full fury.

"Don't you dare Malfoy! Don't you dare back away now! You didn't string me along for a year to kick me in the arse! You didn't make me fall in love with you to only break my heart! Don't you dare!"

He stood up, but instead of fighting back he walked purposely towards her, but she shrieked and jumped back out of his reach when he reached for her, throwing her hands up in the ward off position.

"Don't! Don't touch me Malfoy!"

But he didn't falter, only stepped closer once again and grabbed her wrist in a firm grip, stopping her from jumping back again, only now she tried to hit him, she managed to wrench her wrist free and actually landed a few fist pounds on his chest before he managed to grab a hold of her wrist once more.

She was screaming at him all the while, telling him that she hated him, that he mustn't touch her, when he had her hands firmly in his and pressed her back against the wall, caging her effectively, he finally said something.

"I love you, Hermione. You! Only ever you!"

It was hissed, and came out hard, fraught with passion and desperation, her struggling body stilled then, and their eyes met, stormy with unresolved issues and laced with the ever present passion burning between them.

And then their mouths crushed together, hard and hungry and desperate.

Hermione was vaguely aware that he hadn't agreed to go public at the ball.

 _"Say you'll remember me – [lyrics]_

He was late.

Hermione stood drinking wine in a relative shadowy corner of the grand ballroom, her emerald green dress hugging her figure in a way she knew Draco would find hard not to touch. The green had been a very symbolically chosen colour, her way of showing her resolve for the Slytherin wizard she chose.

She downed the contents of her glass, it was her second glass already, and she had been here only forty-five minutes.

Her nerves were shot, she hadn't seen Draco since that dinner, and they hadn't made plans or agreed on anything.

Yet somehow she knew that tonight would be the deciding night.

After tonight they would either be something or be nothing.

She didn't care anymore about expectations, or even about the ridicule she knew she would suffer, after a year with Draco Malfoy, she only knew one thing.

She was hopeless, irrevocably in love with him.

And tonight depended completely on him, and he knew that as well.

Hermione saw a waiter walking close by with a tray with more wine, without thought she stepped out of her corner and briskly walked over to him and deftly grabbed a glass.

Standing where she was, she raised the glass to her lips, as the bitter liquid rolled over her tongue and down her throat she looked up at the staircase.

And her heart jumped into her throat.

As if in a daze she lowered the glass, not even noticing that she had barely drunk any, her face frozen in astonishment, the blood draining from her cheeks.

She never expected this.

She expected either some public show of affection if he chose to come out or just the normal casual disregard.

But never something as blatant as what met her eyes.

The tell-tale sting behind her eyes told her that tears were on their way, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop them.

For there, gliding down the grand staircase was Draco Malfoy, and hanging delicately off his arm was a stunningly beautiful witch, the one and only Astoria Greengrass.

For a moment Hermione told herself in desperation that maybe his parents had set him up again, that he was obligated to escort her due to some manoeuvre from his mother, and for the briefest moment she believed it.

And then her eyes fell on Astoria's left hand, holding his arm possessively, for there on her second finger, as big and clear as the sun in the sky, rested a huge diamond ring, an obvious engagement ring.

A gasp left her mouth, followed by the shattering of the glass she had been holding.

Red liquid spilling everywhere, splattering her dress and shoes.

And then to the amazement of the entire guest, Hermione Granger literally jogged from the ballroom, past a stoic Draco and a puzzled Astoria, up the stairs and through the foyer.

She had only one goal.

Get out, get away, they mustn't see her cry, he must not see her break.

Hermione Granger knew she couldn't apparate, not in the current state she was, and she didn't even think of the floo, she only ran out the double doors and into the street, not even reacting when she heard the urgent call of her name behind her.

Once in the street she then saw a muggle taxi and ran down the sidewalk, hailing it frantically, all the while aware of Draco Malfoy running after her, calling her desperately.

Once inside the taxi she became aware of the tears streaming unchecked down her face, and yet the only thought in her mind was of pain.

The pain was unbearable, never had she thought that heartbreak could feel like this, her sobs racked her body, she didn't even attempt to hide them, only choking out her parents address for the driver before she glanced over her shoulder and out the rear window.

The last time she saw Draco Malfoy was him running behind the taxi, calling her to wait, to let him explain.

She watched as they drove away and he realised he couldn't run them in, she watched as he stopped trying, as he stood frozen in the middle of the road, watching her drive off.

She saw the same heartbreak in his face, but it was the final look in his eyes that hammered the nail in the coffin, that same look of resignation he had the other night.

And then she knew, she knew that they could never be, they would never be, they only had memories now, and what could have been's.

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were nothing but a Wild Dream.

 _"Say you'll remember me – [lyrics]_

The End


End file.
